The PI and the detective
by Kbeckettcastle
Summary: (AU) Let me tell you a love story about a PI and a detective.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so my beta has been busy so that's why Fate hasn't been updated in ages. This new story is co written with my older sister whose name is also Kate. **

My sister Kate has been having some troubles getting into her account. So we hope you enjoy.

Kate was sitting on the lounge in her most comfy sweatpants and jumper with her legs tucked under while watching Gilmore Girls re runs and eating re heated chinese food.

When her phone buzzed on the table Kate put the chinese food on the table and pressed pause on the DVD.

"Beckett?" She answered the phone.

"Hey,Beckett it's Espo we got a body."

"Okay text me the address and I'll meet you there,"

"As you wish."

/

"Hey what have we got?" Kate said tucking under the yellow police tape.

"Amy Lipton,early 20's and med student." Ryan said giving Kate the wallet.

"The man in Amy's wallet was found a block away in dumpster" Sully said.

"Yep,Cole and Amy were both shot in the chest and were both hit over the head." Lanie said.

"What connection does she have to Cole?" Beckett asked.

"We found a engagement ring on Amy's finger and both had the same two tattoo's,one saying Amy and Cole forever and Liz are little angel."

"Sully head back to the 12th and find their daughter."

"Found this card sticking out of his pocket." Ryan said giving the card to Kate.

"Richard Castle,Private investigations." Kate said reading the card.

"I'll check it out." Kate said.

/

Kate arrived at the front of his building her heels making a loud echoing sound as she walked through the quiet halls. She knocked on the only door labeled in the building.

"Come In." A male voice said.

Kate turned the handle and walked up to his man looked up.

/

(RC point of view)

Richard Castle was doing research for his recent client Amy Lipton her fiancé came in a panic looking for Lisa and their daughter.

A knock at the door made he jump. "Come In." He called out.

He heard the door squeak and the sound of heels on the wood the sound stop at the front of his desk.

Rick said looking up at a woman her brunette curls framing her face which brought out her big hazel eyes.

"How Can I help you?" He asked not been able to take his eyes off her hazel eyes.

"Mr Castle,I'm detective Beckett." She held up her shield.

"How can I help you detective Beckett? And call me Rick."

"Rick,Amy Lipton and Cole were found murdered this morning we found your card in his wallet is he a client?"

"Yes her fiancé came in a panic and said that all her stuff was gone and Amy and their daughter Liz was gone also he wanted to find them."

"Do you have a picture of Liz?"

"Yes." Rick said pulling a picture out of his draw and gave it to Kate. "Anything else,Detective Beckett?"

"No Mr Castle,thank you for time." Kate started to walk away when Rick called out to her when she turned around he was holding a card up. "It's my card if you or your team need to call me." He said to her.

Kate walked back to his desk and took it off him. "Thanks Mr Castle,bye"

"Bye Detective"

/

"What do we have?" Kate asked Lanie.

"Well I have a dead body and you have a handsome PI."

"How do you know about the PI?"

"How quickly you offered to visit him,honey I know it's been awhile."

The other male medical examiner whistled and walked out.

"It hasn't been ages," Kate snapped.

Lanie raised her eyebrows at her.

"Okay so it's been awhile." Kate said wrapping her arms around her stuff. "And how did you know he was handsome?" Kate asked.

"Ryan told me his name and I looked it up."

"Well he did give me his number" Kate said biting her lip.

"What are you waiting for? Call him"

"A guy like that,he has to be taken"

"Just do it Kate"

"Fine but after the case"

"Don't make me slap you." Lanie said.

"I'll do it when I can."

/

"So did Lanie have anything?" Sully asked.

"No."

"Relationship advice?" Ryan asked.

"What other advice does she give?" Kate said.

"What did you find out from the PI?" Espo asked.

"Amy's fiancé Cole." Kate said putting up a picture of Cole on the murder. "Came home to find Amy and their daughter Liz," Kate put up the photo. "All of their stuff gone."

"Record?" Epso asked.

"He was arrested in his teens for selling drugs but after that he was clean."

/

Kate dialed Ricks number her captain ordered that he would work with her team.

"Richard Castle,Private investigations" He picked up.

"Rick,Its detective Beckett."

"What can I do for you?"

"My captain wanted me to call you to say she would like you to work with my team"

"I was just on the way home and I have a murder board set up in my study I could pick you up and show you"

"Okay Mr Castle,"

/

"Would you like a drink?" Rick asked Kate as she looked at his murder board.

"No thanks,I should head back to work soon."

"It's nearly elven o'clock,don't you ever sleep."

"Not when there is a case to be solved."

"Every detective needs rest."

"I'll be fine,there's a lounge in the break room I'll close my eyes for a little then get back to work."

"Okay fine you win." Rick said holding up his hands.

"Do you mind if I take some of these and look over them more?" Kate asked.

"Take whatever you need."

"Thanks" Kate said picking up some files. "I'll see you tomorrow at the 12th." Kate said to Rick.

"I can't wait." Rick grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick stopped at Beckett's desk she was fast asleep with her head on the desk.

Rick shook her shoulder lightly to wake her up she groaned and started to stir.

When she looked up her eyes were half-open and had bags under them and her curls were all tangled.

"Well aren't you adorable if a morning." Rick said.

"Shut up Castle." She growled rubbing her eyes.

"What happened to the couch in the break room?" He asked.

"Guess I ended up sleeping here." Kate rubbed her neck.

"You know your neck wouldn't be sore if you slept in a actual bed."

"I'll sleep in a bed when the case is done."

"Well I brought you some coffee."

"Thanks." Beckett picked up the cup and started to sip it.

Beckett was slipping on coffee which was heaven to her mouth. She was about to take another sip when she realised Castle had put a chair next to her desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I don't have a desk so I thought I could sit here and plus admit it you enjoy my company."

"So I got through some of your files."

"I have the rest of them in my car,do you want me to bring them up?"

"Yes,Ryan and Espo should be here soon and my Captain is at a meeting I'll give you some pointers before you met her"

"Thank you Detective but I don't need pointers just my natural charm"

"Trust me your charm is not going to work on Gate's"

"It's worth a shot it's not like she's going to kick me out"

"All we need is the files"

"Ouch you guys are using me,you know how to make a guy feel special Beckett"

"You have no idea." Kate said taking another sip of coffee.

"Ah a mystery girl." Rick said leaning back in his chair.

"Mystery girl?" Kate asked rasing her eyebrow.

"My favorite type." Rick said leaning back.

Kate blushed and tucked her head and Rick looked at her and smiled. Espo and Ryan walked up to Beckett's desk and cleared their thoarts which made them both jump.

"Going to introce us to your friend." Espo said wiggling his eyebrows.

"This is Mr Castle,The PI."

"Nice to meet you boys." Rick said standing up to shake their hand.

"Did I hire you people to stand around and shake hands or did I hire you to put away murders." A woman said walking past the desk and into her office.

"Captain Gates." Rick said pointing to the door.

"Oh yeah." Ryan said walking to his desk.

"Good luck bro." Epso patted his shoulder and walked to his desk.

Rick looked at the door and then looked at Beckett.

"Well go on charm boy." She said.

Rick knocked on Captain's Gate's door.

"Come in." A woman said in a firm voice.

"Captain Gates,I'm Richard Castle."

"The PI on the Lipton case?"

"Yes that is correct,Captain"

"Call me Sir,Mr Castle"

"Call me Rick"

"Alright I will,good luck on the case"

"Thank you Sir"

Rick walked out of the office and sat back down on his chair and picked up a file and started to read it.

"Well?" Beckett asked.

"Oh yeah I charmed her"

Kate rolled her eyes and smiled.

/

"Thank you very much." Rick said ending the call.

"Who was that?" Beckett asked sitting down.

"An orphanage found a baby left in an alleyway."

"Let's go see If it's Liz." Kate said taking her coat off her chair.

/

"Can I help you?" A woman asked them.

"Yes,I'm Richard Castle PI and this is Detective Beckett we are looking for a baby you found last night in an alley way?"

"I'll go get Susan,she found the baby" The woman said waking off.

4 minutes later a short woman with black hair came out. "You must be Mr Castle And Detective Beckett?"

"Nice to meet you." Rick said shaking her hand.

"Come this way I'll show you the baby."

"So how did you find her?" Beckett asked.

"I was getting dinner when I heard cries I went searching down the alley way to find the baby and I found a four-monthold she ddidn't looked abused just hungry and her nappy was dirty also."

"Here she is." Susan said walking over to the crib to pick up the baby.

"Aw she's so cute." Castle said.

"So both her parents huh."

"Yeah were still looking for the person." Kate said.

"I was hoping it wouldn't turn out this way,so what do we do now?" Susan asked.

"Your both going to have come down to the 12th."

/

"Detective Beckett,Mr Castle could I see you in my office?" Captain Gates said.

"Yes Sir." They both said walking into the office.

"Detective Beckett and Mr Castle I have a assignment for you?"

"What is it?" Beckett asked.

"I need you and Mr Castle to take the baby to one of your places and co-parent I guess you could say."

"Yes Sir." They both said at the same time,


	3. Chapter 3

"Richard Castle,Private investigations" Rick answered the phone.

"Rick hey it's me."

"Clare your back?"

"Yeah I'm."

"How were your parents?"

"They were good maybe the next time you can go with me."

"Sounds good."

"So I'm back in New York,where do you want to met unless your busy?"

"Kinda at the moment."

"Oh well that's fine I'll just catch you soon."

/

When Rick arrived back at the loft he couldn't wait to walk in and see Detective Beckett holding Liz. He had a dream the other night set in the future that had Kate holding their baby.

Which was both a bad and weird thought for him to be thinking. One cause he didn't know her that well and it was bad cause he was seeing Clare she wasn't his girlfriend yet but they had been a two dates before she left to visit her parents.

He opened the loft to see both Kate and Clare.

"Clare?" He questioned.

"I know you said you were busy but I just missed you so much." Clare walked towards him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm going to take Liz for a walk so you two can catch up." Kate said picking up Liz

"It was nice meeting your detective." Clare said clinging to Ricks top.

"You too." Kate closed to the door and tried not let the tears break.

"Claire can we talk I talk to you?" Rick said sitting down on the lounge.

"If it's about the baby and the detective I'm fine with it cause it's only for a case."

"No it's about that Claire."

"Did something happen with the detective,did you cheat on me?" Claire shouted.

"No Claire I would never."

"Then what do we have to talk about?"

"Claire a month ago your everything I could have wanted in a woman but things have changed and I met Kate."Claire got up from the lounge.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to lead both you and Kate on,it's not fair to all three of us. I'm sorry that things ended this way."

"I guess your right but I honestly thought we had a shot but if Kate's what you want then I hope you two end up together." Claire said kissing his cheek.

Claire then walked over to the door before opening it she turned around to Rick.

"Just keep my number if something happens."

"Okay I will." Rick smiled.

/

Kate was sitting on swing with Liz slowing swing.

"I've been looking for you." A male voice said.

Kate looked up to Rick. "It's a big city."

"Liz seems to be enjoying the swing."

"Yeah I thought she would."

"Sorry about Clare."

"You don't have to say sorry Rick she's your girlfriend she had a right to be their."

"I ended things."

"Why?"

"Cause I couldn't lead her on while I was thinking of someone else."

"How did Claire take it."

"She actually took it while."

"Really?"

"She thought I was cheating on her first but then she came around."

"How long had you two been dating?"

"A month I met her through a friend,she was what I thought I wanted till someone else came along."

"What if it turns out I'm not what you want you change your mind."

"I trust my heart don't you trust yours."

"It's let me down to much."

"If you trust me with your heart I promise I will take good care of it."

"I'll think about it." Kate said standing up from the swing. "Can you take Liz I have to see Lanie she would kill me if I missed out on our girls night."

"Okay I'll see you at my place later."

"Yeah." Kate said smiling and walking off.

/

"So how's things going with you know who?" Lanie asked eating a chip.

"It was a bit of a roller coaster ride today."

"What happened?" Do you need my help hiding his body?"

"No his girlfriend came back."

"He has a girlfriend?" Lanie snapped.

"Let me finish."

"Fine."

"But he dumped her for me."

"So are you two a thing now?"

"No I think we should get to know each other a bit more."

"Just makes sure your not a rebound Kate I don't want to see you broken-hearted again."

"I will be careful."

/

Kate unlocked the loft door to see Rick cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hey how was.." Rick was cut off by Kate's lips.

"I trust you." Kate whispered and then went back up to the guest bedroom leaving Rick stunned.


End file.
